The Dress
by Maige
Summary: Maybe the dress that Squidward made Spongebob wear when the squid was fired wasn't so bad after all. Non-anime yaoi warning. PatxSponge SquidxSponge Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants

Yes, I've been taking a break from any fairy tales lately. ^^;

* * *

Squidward leaned back into Spongebob's bed, the bed that he had been occupying for months now. Pizza boxes, cups, magazines, and other various things were scattered across the bed and the floor. He clicked endlessly at the remote control, barely acknowledging what was on the T.V. as images flicked by. His eyelids hung heavily from the lack of exercise he had over the months. Squidward frowned tightly. There was nothing on this darn contraption. It didn't help that his neighbour's T.V. only had few channels. Squidward scowled and turned the T.V. off, tossing the remote blindly to the end of the bed. It bounced off the bed once and fell onto the floor. The back came snapping off, sending batteries sprawling across the floor. Squidward paid no attention.

"Spongebob!" he shouted, squeezing the bedsheets slightly. "Come here now!" He picked up the tiny bell beside his desk and waved it hard. "Spongeboooooooob!"

He smirked as he heard the rapid squeaking of Spongebob's shoes running down the hall. The sea sponge came running into the room, panting. "Yes, Squidward?"

"Get me a movie. And not anything stupid, like Barnacle Man, or whatever his name is. Also, get this garbage away from me!" Squidward looked Spongebob up and down. His eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Spongebob blushed, wringing his tiny hands. "B-But Squidward...it's so..._small._ It makes me feel exposed." He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why his neighbour would pick out the most skimpiest outfit for him.

"No excuses!" Squidward demanded, bringing his tentacles up. "Get into your uniform now."

Spongebob sighed but nodded obediently, and side-stepped out of the room. A second later, he came side-stepping back in, with a maid's uniform on. Spongebob's yellow face turned a deep shade of red as he felt Squidward's eyes roaming over him. When his neighbour was first kicked out from work, the uniform he made him wear was just a plain, normal dress. Now, this dress had the whole back missing, the sides loosely held by small strings. The top part was so tiny it could barely cover any of the sponge's upper body. The skirt of the dress ended not far from Spongebob's thighs. Tiny bows and lace ran throughout the dress, showing Squidward's taste were obviously in that of lolita. It didn't really surprise Spongebob. But he felt so awkward to be standing in the skimpy outfit in front of his ex work-mate.

"Well don't just stand there!" Squidward yelled at the obviously uncomfortable sponge. "Get this garbage out, and then get me a nice movie!" He pointed a tentacle at the garbage.

"Yes, your royal highness," Spongebob muttered, trudging over to the bed. He tried his hardest to ignore as Squidward stared over him. The sponge quickly gathered up the garbage, threw it into a small garbage back, and hurried out of the room. Along the way he tripped over Gary, dropping the bag, letting the contents spill out.

"G-Gary!" Spongebob cried in surprise, looking down at the snail. "I'm sorry! I should watch where I'm going. I was in such a hurry-"

"Meow," Gary said monotonously. His stalk-eyes turned up to Spongebob. "Meow."

Spongebob gasped melodramatically, bringing a hand to his forehead. "Gary! How dare you say that! Squidward is not taking advantage of me helping him by dressing me up in skimpy outfits for his own pleasure!" He waved a hand at the snail. "Don't be silly."

"Meow," Gary insisted, but Spongebob simply ignored him and gathered the trash back into the garbage bag. With that, he ventured outside, hoping no one would see him in his maid outfit. He looked right and left, up and down, sure that a huge bus of people would come by, like always, but nobody did. Spongebob sighed in relief.

"OK, Sponge, you just have to get to the dumpster behind Patrick's house," he muttered to himself, as he cut through the backyard of Squidward's old house. He stared up at the Moai head, frowning tightly, wondering why Squidward can't just go back in there. His yellow lips curved into a smile as he saw the dumpster behind Patrick's rock. Spongebob reached up to the dumpster, about to open the lid, when Patrick's rock came flying up from the hinges. The sea star was, as usual, attached to bottom of the rock. He peeled off the surface and plopped onto the sand.

"Hey Sponge-" Patrick was cut off as he took view of Spongebob's outfit. A blush spread through his cheeks, as Patrick had a sudden urge to ravage his spongey best friend. "W-What are you wearing?!"

"P-P-P-P-Patrick!" Spongebob screamed in a rather girly tone. He stuck the garbage bag in front of himself, trying to shield what Patrick had already seen. "This isn't-I mean it wasn't-I didn't-!" He squeezed the garbage bag to his chest. "I-I have an explanation!"

Patrick nodded, a bit shaken-up by his sudden horny urge. He reached down to his belly button and started to dig into it, trying to get his mind off Spongebob's attire. "I-I'd like to hear that."

Spongebob's face turned about 42 lovely shades of red. "It's Squidward! I'm helping him recover, and he made me get into this uniform!" The bag he was holding onto popped, due to Spongebob squeezing it so hard. The contents once more fell to the ground.

"Oh barnacles," Spongebob muttered, kneeling down to once again gather up the garbage. Patrick's eyes widened. From where the sea star stood, he could clearly see Spongebob's underwear, since the dress went up as he bent. Too Patrick's surprise, Spongebob's underwear wasn't the usual white briefs he would wear. This pair of underwear was made up of a lacey material, and was see-through. Patrick made a mental note (for once in his life) to thank Squidward for his great taste in panties. Of course, Patrick would probably forget.

Spongebob finally gathered the items into the popped bag. He threw the bag into the dumpster, making his dress lift again, giving Patrick another great view. The sea star had to give all his will to not jump the sponge right there.

"Well, I should be going back," Spongebob muttered, turning to his pineapple. "Squidward is probably steaming right now, seeming how late I am." The sponge started to walk back towards his home. Patrick reached out and grabbed his stick-like arm, pulling him close. Spongebob blushed heavily, eyes widening.

"He can wait," Patrick whispered breathily into Spongebob's ear, making the tiny figure shudder. He reached down and pulled Spongebob's skirt up, slowly careering his inner thigh. Spongebob gasped lightly, leaning back into Patrick.

"Patrick, we can't, not here," Spongebob muttered, then gapsed heavily as Patrick's hand slowly slid over his member.

"Stop worrying so much Spongebob," Patrick muttered back, pulling the skirt down. He smirked as it slid down to Spongebob's bony ankles. "It's just us here. No one will see." He proceeded to pull down Spongebob's panties, then pulling down his own shorts. Spongebob's eyes kept rolling in their sockets, fearful that someone was going to come, or Squidward would see them. Before he could protest, Patrick whipped him around and pushed him up against his rock. Positioning himself, the sea star started pounding into the sponge.

"Patrick...!" Spongebob called out, trying to grab something, but there was nothing but smooth rock, with few crevices. "Paaaat..." Even though he was nervous, the sponge couldn't help but yell out in a mix between pain and pleasure. "Patrick Patrick Patrick!" Spongebob yelled his name in a constant chant, as Patrick pumped faster, nearing climax.

"What the HELL?!"

Spongebob and Patrick both stopped any movement as the voice ringed through their ears. They both turned their heads to look at who spoke. Squidward stood not far from them, looking both mad and disgusted. His tentacles were crossed over his chest as he narrowed his eyes.

"So, instead of getting my movies, you were getting pounded into a rock?" Squidward asked in a annoyed tone.

"We were almost at the best part," Patrick muttered sourly, throwing a equally sour glance at Squidward. He slid out of Spongebob and grabbed his shorts off the ground, putting them back on. He turned to Spongebob and smirked. "We'll finish later, when the buzz-kill is sleeping." With that, he went back under his rock, whistling the goofy goober theme to himself.

Spongebob slid down onto his butt, blinking, trying to comprehend what just happened. He looked up at Squidward, made a 'eep' noise, and grabbed the lower part of the dress to cover himself with.

"Squidward, I'm sorry, I'll get your movies right away!" the embarrassed sponge nearly yelled frantically, scrambling to get the dress back on, not bothering with the lacy underwear. He was stopped when Squidward grabbed his hands and pushed him onto his back.

"Squidward!" Spongebob gasped, blushing heavily.

Squidward smirked. "He doesn't have to bother coming back. I'm going to finish it right now."

A few weeks later, Spongebob forced Squidward to go back to his job.

Though, they did keep the dress. You know, just in case.

* * *

First Spongebob story I've ever written. :3 Hope it's good.


End file.
